


A Contract?

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Gen, Killer For Hire, Oneshot, Vampires, comical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Elysia is vast and has many secrets. Some of them will craw in through your window in the middle of the night and offer to kill your enemies.





	A Contract?

Vlad sat up in bed, he blinked as he looked around his darkened room. Something had woken him from his deep, but at that moment, Vlad wasn’t exactly sure what it was.

At first glance, his room seemed normal. Nothing seemed out of place or missing. His bedroom door remained closed, just like he’d left it before going to bed. The lights were off and Amenity was still curled up at his feet sleeping quietly.

Vlad was just about to lay back down and shut his eyes, content to just go back to sleep, when something caught his attention.

A noise, it was soft and hardly noticeable, but it was there. And it sounded like someone was tapping their finger against the glass of his window.

Turning his head, Vlad felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a dark figure just outside his window. The tapping noise repeated when the person reached up and rapped their knuckle against the glass.

Vlad swallowed, his onyx eyes wide with confusion and fear as he sat there motionless. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. Should he call for Nelly? Otis? Try to handle the situation himself?

What if this was D’Ablo? Or that Jasik guy? If so, what did they want? And why didn’t they just sneak in if they were planning to kill him?

Slowly, Vlad reached over and flicked his bedside lamp on. Though it wasn’t much, it was enough for Vlad to make out the stranger outside his window. A masked man in all black smiled at him and lowered his hand.

His mask wasn’t one of those ski masks or anything like that, no, it was that type of mask Vlad would normally associate with one of those fancy balls or that festival in New Orleans.

Vlad clenched his jaw, mostly in an attempt to keep himself from screaming and waking all of Bathery.

He had no clue who this guy was, what he wanted, or why he was at Vlad’s window at two in the morning. But he did know that strangers showing up in Bathery looking for Vlad, was never a good sign.

The stranger gestured down to the latches on Vlad’s window, signaling that he wanted Vlad to unlock the window.

The Halfling bit his lip, wondering if he should go wake his uncle and tell him about the mysterious stranger currently lurking outside his bedroom.

Then again, if this guy was any threat, Vlad doubted that he’d just wait for Vlad to let him in. he was quite sure that the stranger would have let himself in and attacked while Vlad was still sleeping.

The teen threw off his covers and stood from the bed. Vlad walked over and slowly unlatched the window and started to pull it open.

He’d only intended to open it just enough to clearly talk to the man, but it was thrust wide open the moment Vlad had it raised half an inch.

Vlad stumbled back, onyx eyes still wide as the man slipped in with cat like ease.

“My, what a lovely night isn’t it. I’m surprised I didn’t find you out wondering the town, young one.” Vlad tensed, reaching out with his blood, he was confused to find only Otis in the immediate vicinity. There were no other vampires in Bathery, atleast none he could reach.

But this guy clearly used a term that Vlad had only heard from other vampires.

“Who are you?” Vlad asked, the masked man then smiled at him. It sent a chill down Vlad’s spine, something about this guy wasn’t quite right.

“Ah, my name… yes… well, for tonight and any future dealings, you may call me Harrison. How does that sound?”

Vlad furrowed his brow “dealings?” the teen then asked “and is that even your real name?”

‘Harrison’ chuckled “my dear boy, my real name is not any of your concern.” Vlad doubted that, in fact, he felt like he should know the name of the man who was currently standing in his bedroom.

“But, what is important is what I have to offer you.” Vlad remained quiet, not sure what to say. As far as Vlad knew, door to door salesmen normally came to the front door, and in the middle of the day.

Unless, this was some weird vampire thing from Elysia that Otis hadn’t told him about.

“And that is…” Vlad trailed off, the man’s smile seemed to widen “well, you see my young friend, I’m from the Blood Brotherhood and I’ve come to offer you a contract.”

Vlad took a step back “a contract?” he asked. “Yes, you see, we’ve heard of your ongoing squabble with Stokerton’s President and I’ve come to offer you an end to your predicament.”

Vlad remained quiet for a moment his eyes locked on his guest “really?” ‘Harrison’ nodded “yes, really.”

He wasn’t sure why, but Vlad felt like this was too good to be true. While he wanted to end his feud with D’Ablo with as little blood shed as possible, he wasn’t sure how this guy could accomplish that.

“How?” Vlad asked. “Once we reach an agreement, the details on how you’d like your target to be dispatched are up to you. I will follow your orders to the letter, and you will pay me for my services once they are rendered. Of course, my talents and the talents of my brethren do not come cheap, but they are well worth the price.”

Vlad looked the man up and down “are you some sort of demon or something?”

The man threw his head back in laughter, giving Vlad a glimpse of his razor sharp fangs. “No my dear boy, I’m just as much of a vampire as the rest of Elysia.”

Vlad bites his lower lip again “and when you say ‘Dispatch’, does that mean ‘Kill’?”

“Of course, Murder is our specialty” ‘Harrison’ chuckled again “and I assure you, here are plenty of ways to take care of your problem. Burning, poison, daggers, poison daggers, beheading, an accident, even a wooden stake if you so desire. The details are up to you, everything depends on your preference.”

Vlad gaped, his stomach twisting it’s self into a knot. This was really not how he wanted to handle the situation.

“So, what do you say? Do we have ourselves a deal?” the man out stretched his hand towards Vlad, as if he expected Vlad to shake it. Vlad noted, that as the fabric of the man’s sleeve slid back, the skin on his wrist was horribly scared.

Like it had been burned at some point with fire and then allowed to heal. It closely mirrored the scar Vlad recalled his father having.

“No” Vlad said, trying to hide his horror and disgust.

‘Harrison’ frowned “oh? Is none of that to your liking?” he asked, but didn’t give Vlad a chance to reply. “I can assure you, we have quite the array of methods to suite your tastes. Or perhaps you prefer an indirect method.”

The grin returned to his face “you wouldn’t be the first. Nothing sends the message louder than dispatching your target’s loved ones. D’Ablo does have a brother that he’s particularly close to. Ending his life would certainly send the message that you want to be left alone. Though, I can’ guarantee it will be heeded.”

Vlad shook his head, he hadn’t known D’Ablo even had a brother. It wasn’t something Otis had mentioned. But even so, Vlad wasn’t going to send a presumably innocent vampire to his death just to get back at D’Ablo. It wasn’t right.

“No, just no” Vlad put his hands up “Blood and Death aren’t really my thing.” He said.

“For many it isn’t, that’s where I come in. I can handle the situation and you won’t need to get your hands dirty. I will take care of everything and no one will ever know.” Except Vlad, he’d know that he’d sent a killer after D’Ablo or someone he cared about.

Considering that was something D’Ablo would do, and had done, Vlad wasn’t about to follow in the vampire’s footsteps. “No, I don’t want to kill anyone. Even if D’Ablo has tried to kill me, I’m not like him. I’m not going to send someone to kill him.”

“So you say, but you forget that he and many others will. I’m not the only one to know of this situation, and I can assure you, someone could be speaking with the president right now. Offering them what I offer you. And what’s to stop him from taking that offer?”

Vlad shook his head again “my answer is still no, I’ll deal with that when or if it comes up.” He said. “I see, and there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” again, Vlad answered with a shake of his head.

‘Harrison’ shook his head and clucked his tongue. “I see, well then, have a pleasant night.” He said, rather reluctantly.

Vlad blinked, slightly surprise that this guy wasn’t trying to press him further. Though, he was pleased. The thought of murder made him sick and he wasn’t about to participate in the act in any way.

‘Harrison’ then turned, heading towards Vlad’s bedroom door. Vlad was certain that he’d come in through the window, though Vlad’s room was on the second floor and he guess that the vampire didn’t want to climb back down.

The teen followed the man out of his room, “where are you going?” Vlad asked, realizing that the man wasn’t heading for the stairs, instead he was heading towards the guest bedroom, where Otis was probably still asleep.

“I still have one more person to ask, my young friend.” Another chuckled reached Vlad’s ears “you aren’t the only one we’re aware of that has a feud with the Stokerton president.” He reached up to knock on the door, but paused “oh, and its best you forget we ever spoke.”

‘Harrison’ then knocked on the door and waited. Vlad licked his lips nervously, as the door quietly opened and the masked vampire walked inside. For a brief moment, Vlad wondered if he should go in after, but then concluded that Otis was more than capable of handling what was possibly an assassin who was only looking for work.

And there was also the possibility that this was all just some weird dream brought on by stress. And that he’d wake up in the morning, no weird masked men visiting him or anyone else. And things would be just fine.

Well, atleast he hoped they would…


End file.
